From Bully to Boyfriend
by Caramel-Buns
Summary: High School AU Ivan Braginsky is a lonely high school student who's fallen victim to the physical and emotional abuse of the school's number one bully, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Ivan hates him with a burning passion but an unexpected change in heart brings the two closer than they ever imagined. RusPrus/IvanxGilbert
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my first fanfic :D **

**The main paring in this story is RusPrus but do expect Spamano, Geritaly, possible AusHun and maybe either USUK or FrUK (I haven't decided yet). Also I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar error, I typed this on my iPod. **

*****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters **

*****Warnings: Language, Yaoi, Sad back stories, Gilbert being an asshole, and possible smut in later chapters **

Summary:

High School AU

Ivan Braginsky is a lonely high school student who's fallen victim to the physical and emotional abuse of the school's number one bully, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Ivan hates him with a burning passion but an unexpected change in heart brings the two closer than they ever imagined.

**From Bully to Boyfriend**

Chapter 1

Ivan Braginsky awoke to the blinding sunlight as his older sister abruptly opened the blinds to thee small window in his room. Stifling a moan, he buried himself deeper into the sheets of his bed.

"Rise and shine, Vanya. It's time for the first day of school." Katyusha softly cooed as she gently nudged her brother's shoulder.

With a sigh, Ivan sat up. The mattress groaning in protest as he swung his long legs over the side.

Katyusha smiled lightly and made her way to the door. "I'll start on breakfast," she said softly and exited his room.

Ivan sat in silence as he looked down at his bare feet. Today he was returning to the hellhole society called 'high school', for the second year in a row. At first he thought high school was going to be a wondrous thing, just like in all the movies. He would be a star athlete, with a smokin' hot girlfriend on his hip, and an abundance of friends at his side. But no. It couldn't have been further from the truth. Taking into consideration that fact he was new to the district, new to the country to be specific. The summer of his 8th grade year his father sent him and his sisters to America. The economy in Russia was slowly falling apart and the Braginsky's were struggling to put food on the table for three meals a day. With a wad of cash and 'good luck' from their stoic father, the three siblings were sent on their way to the land of the free and the home of the brave.

They didn't feel so brave when they took their first steps on American soil. Well at least Ivan didn't. Katyusha however, went into full 'mother mode' as he liked to call it. She waved down a cab that would take them to the small apartment that was to be their new home. She was four years older than Ivan and was about to start her first term at the community college just down the road from the apartment complex. Natalia, his younger sister, clung to him for dear life and he hesitantly stepped into the back seat of the cab. Katyusha rode shotgun, chatting up a storm with the taxi driver the whole ride. Ivan could almost see the excitement emitting from her. Back in Russia they were all under tight lock and key, working long hours on the family farm. Only leaving to attend school or run errands for their father. This whole 'freedom' thing was new to all of them.

That was over a years ago and Ivan remembered it like it was yesterday. Even though nervous, Ivan was excited for his new life in America. Now all the excitement had completely drained from him leaving a lonely, bitter soul yearning for the countryside of Russia.

Proceeding with his morning routine, Ivan quickly dressed into a pair of dark wash jeans and a plain gray long sleeved sweater. He pulled on a black jacket and his favorite worn-down scarf. Hauling his backpack over his shoulder, he made his way into the kitchen.

Natalia and Katyusha were already waiting for him with a pile of freshly cooked waffles and scrambled eggs. After slipping on his black converse, he grabbed a single waffle, shoved it into his mouth, and made his way toward the door muttering a quick 'thanks' as he went. He knew he was leaving a lot earlier than he needed to but he _really_ didn't want to walk to school with his younger sister. As much as he loved her, frankly she scared the hell out of him. Natalia made it a habit to follow him around like a lost puppy. A very _very _deranged puppy with a fondness for kitchen knives. She had an unhealthy obsession with Ivan and even insisted on marrying the poor Russian male. He shuddered slightly at the thought and quickened his pace towards the school, burying his face deeper into his beloved scarf. The school wasn't that far away, about a mile and a half, but he didn't mind walking. It was peaceful and Katyusha needed the car to drive to the University anyway.

Once he arrived at school, he sat himself down on a secluded lunch bench and shuffled through his backpack until pulled out his sketch book. It was a thin notebook with plain white paper just begging to be filled with beautiful artwork. He flipped past some of his earlier work until he came across a blank page. Pulling his pencil out of his bag, he began to mark the paper with soft curving lines. He might not be a star athlete, but he was one hell of an artist. And that was something nobody could take away from him. Not his father, not the constant supply of bullies, not even Gilbert.

Ah yes, Gilbert Beilschmidt. The sole reason behind his miserable high school experience. He was one of the most popular kids, with an ego bigger than his fanbase. And he had a _lot_ of fans. And for some reason he made it his personal mission to destroy Ivan from the inside out.

As if on cue, the albino sauntered into the campus with a trail of friends and fangirls in his wake. Ivan inwardly groaned and hid his sketchbook in his backpack as Gilbert made his way towards him.

"How's it hanging fat ass?" Gilbert asked, propping one leg on the lunch bench opposite side of Ivan. The Russian just looked at his hands in his lap, not daring to fight back.

"You know, you should really look someone in the eye when they speak to you," Gilbert taunted as he leaned forward. "Oh wait, I forgot you can't see anything past your big ass nose plastered to that think you call a face!" Gilbert leaned back, satisfied with his insult and the crowd behind him burst into laughter.

Ivan reached for his backpack and stood up from the bench. Turning his back to the German he made his way to the schools main doors. However he didn't get very far as he felt a cold liquid splash onto his head and ooze down his face, completely soaking his hair, face, and part of his precious scarf. Mortified, he whipped his head around to the see the albino standing atop the lunch bench emptying his milk carton _onto_ Ivan's head. Piercing red eyes stared into his own wide, violet ones.

"What?" The German asked in mock confusion, "I thought Russians were used to cold white stuff." Gilbert smirked and the crowd around him erupted into another fit of laughter as Ivan ran into the school in search of the nearest bathroom.

After running his head under the cold water from the bathroom sink, Ivan rinsed the milk out of his scarf and returned it to its rightful place around his neck. He looked at his reflection in the grimy mirror, taking in all his damp, _pathetic_ glory. Resting his face in his hands, Ivan's eyes burned with tears that threaten to fall. _No,_ he thought to himself. _I will not let them portray me as weak_. He quickly wiped his face and exited the bathroom.

What a glorious way to start the school year.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading the first chapter :) Please feel free to leave any constructive criticism or ideas. Also keep in mind that Gilbert's comebacks are supposed to be really lame XD**

**- Caramel-Buns**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again, apologizing in advance for spelling/grammar mistakes. **

*****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters**

*****Warnings: Language, Yaoi, Sad back stories, Gilbert being an asshole, and possible smut in later chapters**

Chapter 2

Ivan rummaged through his backpack until his fingers brushed against a neatly folded piece of paper. Pulling it out, he unfolded the page to find his schedule for the first semester. First period was world history. _Great_. It was all the way across the school, and Ivan would have to travel there as a grumpy, soggy mess. With a sigh, he took off in the direction of his first period.

Kids cleared the hallway upon spotting the large Russian. The half of the kids that didn't bully him were scared shitless of him. They avoided him like the plague in fear of him taking his pent up anger out on them. It's not like he would though, as much as he hated Gilbert and the others that bullied him, he would never want to cause physical or emotional pain to them. He knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of the torments. Well, now that he thought about it, he would like to cause Gilbert pain. But only a little bit. Seeing his face twisted from a smirk into an expression of pure agony at least once would satisfy him for the year.

Ivan shook his head, ridding his mind of such vile thoughts as he entered his first period classroom. To his utter horror, Gilbert Beilschmidt lounged in his assigned seat with his feet propped on the desk in front of him. Ivan just kept his head down as he dragged his feet to the board to see where his assigned seat was.

Are. You. _Fucking_. Kidding. Me.

Of all of his rotten luck his assigned seat was directly next to the obnoxious German he resented so much. Rubbing his temples, Ivan signed and shuffled to the back of the classroom to take his seat next to Gilbert. The albino gave him a sideways smirk and slowly raised his hand.

"Yes ?" The teacher asked, as she looked up from taking roll.

"Excuse me , but I would like to request a seat change. The smell of communism is very distracting." Gilbert said loudly and gestured to Ivan. Some of the guys in the class openly laughed at the comment while the girls giggled behind their hands.

"That was highly uncalled for Gilbert, no, you cannot change seats and I'll need to talk to you after class." Gilbert slumped back in his chair defeated. He then turned to the boy next to him and whispered a quick 'worth it'. Ivan tried to disappear into his scarf as he felt the eyes of the entire class on him.

The rest of the period went by without much trouble. A few insults were thrown at him from time to time but nothing too bad. When the bell rang, Ivan quickly stood up and checked his schedule for his second period. It was biology, luckily the class was just down the hall.

"Hey Commie bastard! Keep your fat ass on the other side of the hallway! There's no room for me to walk anywhere!" A voice almost annoying as Gilbert's called out to him from behind. He turned his head to see the familiar blond hair and blue eyes of Alfred F. Jones. Hadn't he been through enough today? He didn't need Gilbert's henchmen to be after him too. Ivan continued to walk, just wanting to curl up in a tiny ball and sleep for a long time. A few students brushed passed him, one whispered 'watch out for the whale'. Ivan felt his face heat up as the kids in the hallway watched him with judging eyes.

Ivan was very self-conscious about his weight. He wasn't fat, the Russian was actually quite built after 13 years of hard work on the farm. But that was all concealed by the layers of sweaters and jackets he wore. It was just a habit from the enduring the cold Russian winters. Besides he felt more protected with the layers, he pretended they could physically stop the insults from reaching him. Of course this was just his imagination but it helped sometimes.

Once he entered his second period he let out a sigh of relief that there was no Gilbert or Alfred. Taking his seat near the window he pulled out his sketchbook and flipped to the page he had started on earlier that morning. Resuming with the soft lines he drew the delicate curve of a woman's face, a slight smile played at her lips and her nose slightly bigger that average but still beautiful. He then moved to the eyes. Oh how he loved her eyes. Soft and caring yet strong and determined. His pencil marked the paper with soft trailing lines as he sketched the hair. Long and shiny, it flowed delicately around her shoulders. He went back around the outline, darkening key points and sketched light shadows to add depth to the portrait. Satisfied with his work he delved into his backpack and pulled out a single violet colored pencil. He began to fill in the eyes, lightly at first then darkening the edges and where her bangs cast shadows over the gorgeous lilac orbs. He sat back and admired the portrait. As proud as he was with his artwork, it would only reach his eyes. He had no one to share it with and it would only bring back painful memories for his sisters. Besides, his skill level wasn't were he wanted it yet. He doubted he would ever be able to capture her beauty in something as simple as a portrait.

Ivan set his sketchbook aside as the teacher droned on about rules and expectations. It was the same in all his classes leading up to lunch, which fortunately were without Gilbert, Alfred or any of his other tormentors.

When lunch time came around Ivan was allayed to escape the deadly presence of his sister. To his relief, she was a freshman so she didn't have any classes with him. She must have had the lunch before him and he couldn't be any happier. His short moment of happiness, however, was brought to a screeching halt as he saw Gilbert and Alfred sitting at a table near the front of the lunch room. Ivan ducked his head, which didn't do much considering his height, and hurried towards the back of the cafeteria.

He sat at a table by himself and retrieved his sketchbook from his backpack once again. He began to flip through his art in search of a new page.

"Your drawings are beautiful," a soft voice sounded from behind him. Ivan stopped mid page turn and whipped his head around it shock. A small boy with shoulder length chocolate brown hair and soft emerald eyes stared back at him with a gentle smile.

"Th-thank you," Ivan muttered a sincere smile graced his lips.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" The boy asked. Ivan guessed he was a freshman considering he wasn't spewing insults or cowering in fear.

"No, please have a seat." Ivan gestured to the seat beside him. The boy set his lunch down and offered Ivan his hand.

"I'm Toris, it's nice to meet you." The gentle smile never left his face. The Russian gladly took his hand.

"Ivan," he stated. "Da, it is nice to meet you too."

Maybe this year wouldn't be as shitty as he thought.

**A/N: Thanks again for reading, please review if you have time ^J^ And a quick reminder that Alfred and Gibert are horrible at insulting people XD**

**Translations: Da; Yes (no shit Sherlock)**

**- Caramel-Buns**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay another chapter :3 this was a little frustrations to write because it got deleted halfway through n but it's all good now! Apologies in advance for spelling/grammar errors. **

**Thanks so much to Kintoki Kin for reviewing! I started to write USUK before I read your comment but I might make a love triangle ;) we'll see what happens. **

*****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters**

*****Warnings: Language, Yaoi, Sad back stories, Gilbert being an asshole**

Chapter 3

Ivan and Toris talked the entire lunch period. He let Toris flip though his sketch book admiring each individual piece. This was the first time anyone else had seen his art. It felt good to know that someone besides himself appreciated his work. In exchange Toris shared his poetry. The small boy was very skilled, the words flowed delicately across the pages in simple lines that told complex stories. It was truly beautiful and Ivan enjoyed reading it very much.

They talked about their homelands. Toris had moved from Lithuania to the states just before middle school. He was a shy boy who's never had very many friends but is always kind to those around him. Ivan couldn't see why he didn't have lots of friends, he listened so well and made the Russian feel like his words meant something. Ivan didn't open up much about his past, just saying he moved to America last year. With a sigh Ivan looked to the small boy sitting beside him.

"Toris," he started. "You have been very kind to me, but unfortunately I think it would be best not to associate yourself with me." Toris just smiled.

"And why is that?" He asked, emerald eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Well you see, I'm a frequent er-target for bullying," he stuttered, looking Toris in the eyes. "And I don't want someone with such a kind soul to be dragged down with me."

Toris's face split into a wide grin as he laughed. He _laughed_. Was he laughing at Ivan? Was this some kind of sick joke being played on him by Gilbert? Or Alfred? Did he just spill his feelings for nothing? Did he share his precious artwork with someone untrustworthy?

"I know," Toris said, gentle smile back in place. He _knew_ Ivan was the laughing stock of the school yet he still decided to seek him out? "I saw what the albino boy did to you this morning," Ivan briefly recalled the feeling of milk dripping down his face. "It's wrong of them to treat you that way. Besides, I enjoy your company, and I won't let a couple of immature kids get in the way of a potential friendship."

The bell signaling the end of lunch echoed throughout the cafeteria as a frenzy of kids shuffled to get to their fifth period class. Toris stood from his seat beside Ivan and grabbed his lunch tray.

"I'll see you tomorrow, _comrade." _With that, he turned and disappeared into the sea of students. Shocked, Ivan grabbed his back pack and exited the lunch room. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he made his way to his fifth period. He _actually_ had a friend! A real friend who was smart, kind, and a talented poet. He couldn't wait to tell Katyusha and Natalia. Scratch that, Natalia might do something rash if he told her...

A sudden shove to the shoulder knocked him from his happy thoughts and into the wall.

"I _said _wipe that stupid grin off your face or I'll do it for you." A thick German accent broke through his thoughts. He was too caught up in his daydream he must not have heard Gilbert.

Said albino took a step forward, forcing Ivan further against the wall. Oh how he wished he could just fall through it like a ghost.

"What's got the yeti so hyped up? Did you get an extra dessert at lunch to satisfy your fat rolls?" More laughs echoed through his ears as Gilbert looked at him with the same smug expression he always wore while tormenting Ivan. _Today_, he thought, _today I stand up for myself. _He stood straight up, towering over the albino.

_"_Actually I only had a sandwich." Ivan said calmly a small smile graced his lips. "I would have gotten dessert if you hadn't wiped the table clean before I even took my seat." _Big mistake. _Ivanthought as he felt a fist connect with his lower jaw. Recoiling from the blow, Ivan cradled his face in his hands and slumped against the wall. Gilbert's foot met his lower abdomen with excruciating force as he fell to his hands and knees. Gilbert didn't even have a comeback, he just sneered at Russian lying in a heap on the ground and turned on his heel. His loyal followers stumbled after him, not sparing Ivan a second glance. The tears he had held in so well all day finally spilled down his face. They silently fell in large droplets as the Russian pulled himself into a sitting position against the wall, resting his head on his knees.

Once the hallway was void of students, he hauled himself off the ground, wiped his eyes, and trudged to his fifth period class. And oh-so lucky for him. Both Alfred and Gilbert were waiting for him in the language arts classroom. Fortunately they got to choose their seats. Ivan could feel Gilbert's glare burning a hole in the back of his head as he made his way to the back corner of the class, which also happened to be the furthest seat from the two idiots.

He could see Gilbert whispering to a tall male who's silky blond hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. Resting a hand on his stubble, he nodded at everything the albino said, locking his crystal blue eyes with Ivan's violet ones. He heard the familiar _ohsoso_ laugh as Gilbert whispered something to the emerald eyed Spaniard on his other side of him. Ivan knew the two men as Francis and Antonio, both juniors, and Gilbert's best friends. He just about slammed his head against the desk as Francis and Antonio made their way over to his seat. This went unnoticed by the teacher, for she was still welcoming students at the door.

_"Bonjour il yeti~" _Francis jeered leaning toward Ivan. Antonio giggled behind him. Ivan didn't really mind the Spanish boy, the bloke was too dense to make his own decisions so he just went along with whatever his friends did.

"P-Privet Francis, Antonio," Ivan said, looking at his hands. He knew now not to fight back, though he highly doubted Francis or Antonio would be able to do any serious damage.

Francis was about to say something else when the classroom door abruptly slammed shut. Both males recoiled from leaning on his desk and quickly scrambled to their seats.

"Lovino, take your seat!" The teacher exclaimed loudly at a boy with dark brown hair and strong green eyes.

"There is no way in _hell_ I'm sitting next to that bastard!" He yelled back, pointing at Ivan. The Russian looked around and realized the only open seat was the next to him.

"Take your seat next to Ivan now, or take a seat in the principle's office," the teacher shot back. The Italian huffed and grumbled profanities under his breath the whole way to his seat. That peculiar curl bouncing with each step. When the shorter boy sat down, Ivan stuck his hand out, trying to imitate the kindess Toris had shown him.

"Privet, I am Ivan." The Italian just looked disgusted and, wait, was he _scared_?

"I-I know wh-who you are," he stuttered leaning away from Ivan's hand. "That stupid potato bastard's

older brother talks about you." Did he mean Gilbert? He knew the German had a brother who was just a freshman but he didn't know how this boy, fit into the equation. Lovino was a freshman, so he must know Ludwig. But by the sound of it, he obviously didn't like the German. So how did he know his brother and what he talked about?

"Oh," was all he managed to get out and he pulled his hand back and placed it in his lap. He just wanted this day to end already.

The teacher began talking about the same rules and expectations from all of his other classes. He let his thoughts drift away from school. Away from Gilbert. Away from everything. He just wanted to sketch something, but he couldn't risk Lovino discovering his secret passion. If it somehow got back to Gilbert he didn't know what he would do. The one thing left in this world that kept him sane would be torn from him like everything else Gilbert managed to get a hold of.

He wanted to go back to Russia, back to his home. He wasn't popular in middle school, but he wasn't bullied either. He just blended into the crowd, hardly talking to anyone besides his teachers or that one kid he borrowed a pencil from. School was more like a safe haven where he could relax for six hours. He used to love living on the farm with his parents and sisters, tending to the animals and doing daily chores. It was more play than work. Some of his best memories consisted of hide and seek in the barn with his sisters. But that was before his mother fell ill. Her sickness snuck in through the window on a quiet winter evening, passing each resident of the small cottage before selecting its target. His strong, beautiful, independent, and loving mother fell victim to a disease no doctor could cure. They spent nearly all of their savings looking for medication to prolong her life span. She constantly begged her husband to focus on the kids, not her. They were so young at the time, Ivan was only four, Natalia three. And Katyusha, the poor girl was only eight when she took on the responsibility of caring for her younger siblings. After their mothers tragic death, their father went on a violent rampage, destroying everything in the house, including his children. If any of them stepped out of line once, or even if their father was just in a bad mood, they would receive a gruesome beating. Ivan had it the worst, his father would look at him with tear filled eyes and whisper soft apologize as he beat him. He had her eyes. His father hated his eyes. Too many painful memories circled in those large violet orbs. When Ivan cried, his father's anger would only increase. He didn't want to see tears in his wife's beautiful eyes. He didn't want to see those eyes at all.

"Ivan!" His teacher snapped, pulling him from his thoughts. "Ivan, answer the question."

A confused "huh?" escaped his lips before he could stop it. The class erupted into giggles and an obnoxious _kesesese_ rattled his brain as his ears turned as red a Gilbert's eyes.

"I said can you please state the definition of a noun," it was more of a demand rather than a question.

"D-da, a noun is a person, place, thing, or idea." He responded quietly.

"Hmm looks like the yeti knows how to do something besides shove Swiss Rolls down his throat." Gilbert sneered at him from across the room. Lovino just scoffed and looked away from Ivan

"Jeez, can't that German bastard do anything besides insult people?" The Italian said to know one in particular. Ivan didn't know weather to classify the odd boy into the half of the kids that insulted him or the half of the kids that were terrified of him. He was somewhere in between. The Russian decided he got his own category. 'The Confusing Italian' category. _It has a nice ring, _he thought to himself.

"Ok that's it for todays class," their teacher closed her notebook and propped the door open. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ivan gathered his things start stood from his seat.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lovino," the Russian said, one last attempt at kindness. The Italian jumped at the sound of his name and let out a little whimper.

"B-bastard!" He stuttered. Ivan just sighed and walked to the door, making sure Gilbert exited before him so he could slip to his last class unnoticed. He began his trek down the hallway, keeping a close eye on the platinum blonde hair some distance in front of him. His worry increased as he mimicked every turn Gilbert took. No, he _cannot_ have sixth period with the German. His last class of the day was art. He needed this time to unwind and just enjoy himself. To his horror, his suspicions were correct as Gilbert ducked into the art room.

No, no, no, _no_! Ivan mentally screamed as he tried to go unnoticed upon entering the class room. But all hope in that was quickly ceased as his teacher saw him enter.

"Oh Ivan! It's so wonderful to have you back in class!" She gushed. Since art was a multi-grade class, this was the second year he had her as a teacher.

"Da, , it is nice to see you again as well," he smiled while mentally socking her in the face for blowing his cover.

Upon hearing the Russian's name, Gilbert wiped around from talking to the girl behind him and sent a menacing glare at Ivan. The scowl slowly turned into a smirk as he saw Ivan's uneasy look, he could tell he was uncomfortable by the way he shuffled from foot to foot.

_This is it_, Ivan thought. _I'm officially going to go insane. _

**A/N: I hope all my chapters turn out to be this long, the first two were rather short. Eh, the part with Romano didn't flow as nicely as I would have liked but oh well. And aw Toris is such a sweetie. Anyway thanks for reading and please review if you have time :) it helps a lot. **

**Translations: Privet; Hello Da; Yes Bonjour il Yeti; Hello there Yeti**

**- Caramel-Buns**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I meant to update earlier but I've been at my friends house all weekend. Apologies in advance for spelling/grammar errors. **

**So I got a comment saying the characters are OOC and I apologize for that. I find Gilbert and Ivan a little difficult to write for but I'm doing my best for all of the characters. But I do plan to give the characters development throughout the story. Keep in mind Ivan and the other characters are just a high schoolers that are still trying to discover themselves. **

**Thank you to HolyRandom and Diehardoutsider for the reviews :)**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters **

*****Warnings: Language, Yaoi, Sad back stories **

Chapter 4

Ivan took a seat near the front of the class. The art room had black tables instead of desks. The tables could fit two or three people, but of course the Russian sat alone. Their happy-go-lucky art teacher began to recite the rules of the art room and point out were all the supplies were._ Just one more hour_, Ivan thought to himself. One more hour and he would be free from this hell hole. He spared a glance at Gilbert to see over half of the girls in the class practically draping themselves over him. Ivan just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to . Girls, and some guys, we're constantly following Gilbert in hope of catching his eye. To his knowledge, the albino often slept around but had never had a steady girlfriend. The well-being of another person was probably too much for his pint-sized brain to comprehend. Ivan almost laughed at the thought. His daydreams were rudely interrupted as a crumpled up piece of paper hit him in the back of the head. Turning around, he was met with another ball of paper to the face. A chorus of bubbly giggles reached his ears as the girls around Gilbert laughed. He just turned back around and slumped his shoulders. He was _this_ close to standing up and socking the albino in the face, much like he had done to Ivan in the hallway. The memory was as fresh as the bruise on his jaw.

So far the class was about forty-five minutes in and to Ivan's relief, nothing too eventful had happened with Gilbert.

"Ok class for the last fifteen minutes, you're free to sketch whatever you like, as long as it's school appropriate," she spared a glance at Gilbert. "When you're all finished I'll hang them up on the wall so we can watch our improvement throughout the year!" stated, passing a plain white piece of paper to each student. "Well do a monthly sketch and by the end of the year, this whole wall will be covered in your beautiful artwork!" She chirped happily, gesturing to a wall with 'Period 6' posted at the top. The wall was section into twelve large squares, one for each moth.

Hmm. This was a tricky one. He didn't want Gilbert to know about his talent, but would know if he half assed any of his art work. He just decided to sketch a simple portrait of a short haired girl. He finished quickly and moved to lining and shading. He decided to make her eyes a striking crystal blue. He shuffled through his back back until he found the colored pencil he was looking for. Ivan had just finished shading the eyes when appeared in his line of vision.

"Oh Ivan, your art is just as wonderful as I remember!" Seriously, how did this woman have so much energy? "Do you mind if I use it as an example?"

_No, you can't_. "Sure.." His words betrayed him as he slowly slid the paper towards her.

She practically skipped to her desk and shoved the portrait under the projector for the whole class to see. He felt a twinge of pride when a kid whispered 'woah that's cool'. He turned his head slightly to see Gilbert's jaw hanging slack as he stared at the projected image. He looked from Ivan, to the portrait, and back to Ivan, mouth still agape. Ivan smirked and tapped his chin with his index finger. The albino quickly snapped his jaw shut and turned away with an angry blush. The Russian had to admit, he looked pretty cute pouting in the corner. Wait, _what_? Did he just think Gilbert was _cute_? He mentally kicked himself and accepted his paper back from 's outstretched hand.

The bell signaling the end of school buzzed through the art room and Ivan made a break for the art wall, quickly pinned his drawing too it, and dashed through the door. He felt much better once he exited the class, maybe Gilbert knowing about his art wasn't such a bad thing, maybe he would finally gain some respect. He smiled and walked out of the schools main doors and into the courtyard. He inhaled the fresh air and started towards home, hands buried in his pockets.

"Big brother!" A voice that sent a chill down his spine sounded from behind him. Before he could even blink, Natalia had an iron grip secured around his arm.

"Privet sestrenka," He said turning to her. "How was your day?"

"Oh brother, I don't know how I survived the day without you by my side love~" the Russian paled as his sister gushed over him.

"D-did you make any friends?" He asked nervously, trying to change the subject.

"Yes I did!" She explained while tightening her hold on Ivan's arm. "At lunch a nice lady named Elizaveta let me sit with her. And in home-ec I sit next to a girl named Laura." At least his sister was having a good day.

"That is good," he sighed.

"But none of them will replace you big brother!" She said quickly, tightening her hold on his arm further.

"Na-Natalia... You're cutting off my circulation," Ivan stuttered. His complaints fell upon deaf ears as his sister continued to go into detail about her first day of high school.

After what seemed like forever, they finally arrived back at the apartment. Ivan was able to escape his sisters grasp to fish his keys out of his pocket. Unlocking the doors, he stepped inside quietly, as to not wake his older sister. Katyusha had fallen asleep on the table, amidst a pile of paperwork and textbooks. Natalia slipped into her room as he slowly walked over to Katyusha and began to organize her papers and close the books. Ivan stacked the last paper neatly and gently shook his sister.

"Va-Vanya...?" She asked sleepily. She slowly opened her eyes and leaned back over her chair, popping her joints in a grand stretch. She looked at Ivan groggily before her eyes widened, fully awake.

"You're face!" She exclaimed. Her hand shot to Ivan's face, he winced slightly at the sudden contact to his bruise. "Sorry..." She apologized, pulling her hand back. Her face turned stern as she stood from her seat and gestured for Ivan to follow her into the kitchen. Katyusha opened the freezer and pulled out an ice pack. Turning to her brother, she gently pressed it to his face. It reminded Ivan of all the times she had to treat his wounds after their father had beat him. She would always be so gentle with him and Natalia. After their mother's demise, she took up the role of caring for the house and its residents. She would help Ivan and Natalia with the daily chores as well as cook, clean and treat their injuries. She would even nurse their fathers hangovers after a night of heavy drinking and abuse. He smiled at the memories, Katyusha was the one who made life on the farm bearable after their mother's death.

"You have a beautiful smile Vanya," Katyusha said softly. "You should really show it off more."

"Da, I will do just that sestra." Maybe he should listen to her. He always remembered her bright smile lighting up the interior of the dim cottage they lived in. It was the only thing he looked forward to after school.

"Vanya, it's almost three, you should probably get going." Katyusha said, returning the ice pack to the freezer. "You can take the car, I have the day off."

Ivan nodded and made his way to his room, he opened the sliding door to the small closet and quickly collected his uniform. He exited the apartments, bidding goodbye to his sister and walked to the ancient forest green Saturn. Looking at the torn tan leather on the seats he sighed, it was a shitty car, but it was the only thing they could afford at this point. Taking his seat behind the wheel, Ivan started the car and pulled out of the apartment complex. He had only recently turned 15 and technically wasn't supposed to be driving by himself. He had his permit, but that's only good if an adult was in the car. But it didn't matter, he was a responsible driver and he looked like he was twenty so no one bothered to question him. The drive was short and he arrived at the Asian mart at approximately 3:25, five minutes before his shift started. Ivan parked behind the building, grabbed his bag from the back seat, and entered through the back door of the Asian mart.

He made his was to the employee bathroom and locked the door behind him. The Russian quickly changed into his uniform, which consisted of a simple white t-shirt, black pants, a red apron that had the 'H-Mart' logo printed across the center, and of course his scarf. Above his heart was a small white name tag that said 'Hello! My Name is' where he had hastily scribble 'Ivan'. Throwing his extra clothes back in the bag, he exited the bathroom and weaved his way through the crowded isles to check in with .

"Oh Ivan, help Yao with the new inventory in the back!" She called to him, English clipped by a thick Chinese accent. The Wangs had moved here a couple years ago, inheriting the store from Yao's grandfather. Yao was probably the closest thing Ivan had had to a friend, before Toris of course. The Chinese boy was in college but looked to be only fifteen. Ivan was able to get a job here at fourteen because of his considerable strength when it came to lifting heavy objects. He was also sort of a perfectionist and when he wasn't moving boxes or stocking the shelves with inventory, he would walk around the store and organize anything out of place. Yao never ceased to be amazed at how he lifted boxes full of frozen goods with ease. It was actually quite amusing. Despite being quick to anger and a bit of an ass, the Chinese boy was quite wise for his age. He and Ivan would often converse in the break room and sometimes exchange artwork. That was a rare occasion though because both of their art held sentimental value. Yao drew in a traditional Chinese style and Ivan was at a loss for what all the characters meant, but the boy was pretty talented. Tossing his bag in the break room, Ivan headed to the back to greet Yao.

"Nǐ hǎo, Ivan." The short male greeted him with a nod, struggling with a particularly heavy stack of boxes.

"Privet, Yao," he smiled, taking the boxes from his hands like they weighed no more than a feather. They often liked to tease each other in their native tongues.

"Can you bring those to isle four?" Yao asked, retreating to the storage room. "I bring the others out." Ivan just nodded and walked toward the frozen food section. Setting the boxes down, he began to stock the shelves with the frozen Gyoza. He was almost done with the last box when Yao returned, boxes lined on a small flattened cart. Together, they unloaded the boxes constants to the various sections of the frozen food isle.

"First day of sophomore year huh?" Yao broke the silence.

"Da..." Ivan responded, averting his eyes.

"I know you have rough time," the Chinese boy said back. "It get easier, try to make friends." The boy's accent cutting through his sentences made Ivan smile. He had been in America longer than Ivan but he still couldn't piece together a full English sentence.

"Well I made one friend," he said more to himself than Yao.

"Seriously?!" The shorter male ceased his shelve stocking to turn his body towards the Russian. Ivan was almost hurt at how surprised he was when he said a friend. But that feeling was gone when Yao gripped his shoulders, amber eyes shining with hope. Ivan giggled and turned back to the boxes to grab another stack of frozen dumplings.

"His name is Toris, he is a freshman, so I only see him at lunch." Ivan's tone showed he was a little disappointed at the lack of contact they had.

"And the albino?" Yao only knew about Gilbert because the German had come into the store once. When Ivan caught sight of him, he promptly ceased his shelf stocking and made a break for the back room. Yao had to abandon his post at one of the sample stations to retrieve him.

"He is the same, but this is knew." Ivan gestured to the bruise on his jaw. Yao gasped.

"He an ass!" This had Ivan doubled over from a full hearted laugh as he bent down to pick up the now empty boxes.

"It is fine, I am used to it by now," Ivan smiled. But God above knew that smile was just as fake as his response.

"If you say so.." Yao just lazily picked up a couple more boxes and tossed them into Ivan's already full arms. The Russian just shook his head when the Chinese boy carried a grand total of two boxes to the recycle bin, as he struggled with about fourteen.

The rest of his four hour shift consisted of stocking shelves, reorganizing the storage room, sweeping the isles, and helping clueless customers find their way around the crowded store. Retrieving his bag from the break room he quickly changed back into his clothes from school. He notices a bit of dirt on the bottom on his gray sweater. Probably from where Gilbert had kicked him. Sighing he pulled it over his head, and slipped his jacket on. Exiting the employee bathroom he traveled to the back of the store. Bidding goodbye to Yao, he made his way to his car and climbed in. Sighing lightly, he started the car and drove towards home. He didn't mind his job, he was lucky to have found one that would take him in at a young age, it paid decently as well. As much as he would just like to sit at home with a nice book and maybe some hot chocolate, his family needed the money. Both him and Katyusha were working their asses off to provide for themselves and Natalia. The younger girl hadn't been as fortunate to get a job at her age, but she made a decent amount of cash from babysitting their neighbors kids. Those kids went through nannies and babysitters like Alfred went through hamburgers. Ivan figured they were probably too scared to rebel against Natalia so the parents kept inviting her back.

Pulling into the apartment complex, he parked and stalked his way up the stairs to their two bedroom, one bathroom hovel.

Unlocking the door and entering the apartment, he dropped his bag next to the dining room table and went straight to the kitchen. He grabbed a cup of noodles from the pantry and filled it with water from the faucet. Most of their kitchen consisted of Asian food because he was able to get it discounted from the H-Mart. Ivan liked to spoil his sister by bringing home pocky and red bean cakes every once in a while. Shoving his noodles in the microwave he leaned against the counter with a sigh, reflecting on the events of the day. He was just happy it was over. He looked at the clock, 8:30 pm. He usually goes to bed around ten because of homework, but since school had just started, he had about a week to get extra sleep. The microwaves beeped, snapping him out of his thoughts. Grabbing his ramen, he turned off the lights in the kitchen and walked down the hallway to his room. Peeking into the room his sisters shared, he saw Natalia quietly reading at her desk. All the lights were off save her desk lamp. Katyusha was already asleep, lightly snoring. The poor girl had to get up at three am to make it to the university tomorrow.

"Sestrenka." Ivan whispered, catching his sister's attention. He smirked and tossed her a red bean cake. She caught it and looked up at him with a sincere smile.

"Thank you," she said and turned back to her book,opening the cake and taking a bite. Ivan smiled and softly closed the door. Entering his room, he fell back into his bed, careful not to spill his ramen. Setting his noodles on his bedside table, he pulled a spare sketchbook out of the drawer. Flipping to an empty page he took a bite of his ramen and stared at the open notebook, waiting for inspiration to hit. The only thing that came to mind was the cold milk spilling down the side of his face and distant laughs echoing in his ears. Sighing he closed the sketchbook and tossed it to the ground. Quickly throwing his jacket, scarf and sweater off, he buried himself in the covers, leaving a half eaten cup of noodles on his bedside table. He didn't even bother to take off his jeans as he scowled at the wall, waiting. Waiting for everything to stop. Waiting for things to get better. Waiting for Gilbert to leave him alone. No matter how long he waited, those things would never happen. So for now, he just waited for sleep to come.

**A/N: Well nothing too eventful in this chapter besides Yao's introduction. He probably won't be a big part of the story though, I haven't decided yet. Also Laura is Belgium if anyone is confused about that. I needed Natalia to have friends and I've seen them together in fan art/fanfics before so I thought 'why not?'**

**Translations: Sestrenka; Little sister Sestra; Sister Nǐ Hǎo; Hello Privet; Hello Da; Yes**

**Also next chapter is going to circulate around Gilbert :) **

**- Caramel-Buns**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok quick thing I need to clear up, for the age restrictions on driving/having a job, I'm doing it based on where I live. You have to be 16 to drive and have a job. But you can drive at 15 if you have a permit and an adult with a license is in the car. Anyway enjoy this chapter and I apologize in advance for spelling/grammar mistakes. This chapter is focused around Gilbert. **

**Thanks to everyone who has left me a review so far :D I really appreciate it!**

*****Disclaimer: I don't won Hetalia or any of the characters. **

*****Warnings: Language, Yaoi, Sad back stories, Gilbert being an asshole **

Chapter 5

Sunlight peeked through the large window, showering a pale body in light. Blood red eyes blinked open, scanning the contents of his room. Gilbert Beilschmidt slowly sat up with a yawn. Reluctantly, he swung his legs over the side of his king sized bed and stepped onto the plush carpet floor. The albino dragged himself to the walk-in closet on the other side of his room. Pushing the door open, he shuffled through a messy pile of clothes and pulled out his outfit for the day. Slipping on the light gray jeans, red t-shirt, and black leather jacket he admired himself in the full body mirror. Striking a pose he smirked to himself. _I look awesome_, he thought. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and made his way to the door. His hand was on the doorknob before he stopped. Remembering his necklace on his bedside table he turned and flung himself across the plush covers to grab the chain on the other side of the bed. Pulling it around his neck he held the pendant in his hand and smiled. Attached to the chain was a small black German cross with _Bruder_ engraved in the back. He and his little brother Ludwig had matching pendants. Gilbert had bought the set for them when they still lived in Germany. It was one of his dearest possessions. Exciting his room, he thought of the times when they were little, without a care in the world. Ludwig was way cuter back then. Now he was a stuck up prick that acted like he had a stuck up his ass all day.

"Guten Morgen Bruder, you're late." Gilbert sighed as his brother reprimanded him from the kitchen table.

"Gutenberg Morgen liebste Bruder," the albino said in mock cheerfulness. "Calm your ta-ta's its only seven fifteen, school doesn't start for another five minutes."

"It takes _ten_ minutes to get there!" Ludwig stood from his chair, and grabbed his backpack.

"Not when I'm driving," Gilbert winked, grabbed an apple from the counter, and walked through the front door of the grand house. Ludwig had no choice but to follow him with a frustrated sigh. Gilbert was already waiting in the drivers seat of the black Chevy Silverado when the younger brother stepped outside of the lavish mansion. Their father had offered various luxury cars to Gilbert on his fifteenth birthday but the boy insisted on a truck.

"I do _not_ want to be late to the second day of school Gil." Ludwig said taking the passenger seat beside his brother. Gilbert tossed the half-eaten apple core out the window.

"_Kesesese_! Im too awesome to let my baby bruder be late to school!" With that he pulled out of the driveway and shot down the road at breakneck speed, leaving Ludwig clinging to the dashboard for dear life.

Screeching to a halt in the school parking lot, Gilbert leaned back against his seat and turned to Ludwig.

"See? Seven nineteen, you have one minute to get to class." Gilbert snickered to himself as Ludwig grabbed his bag and jumped out of the car, sprinting to his first period. Gilbert sighed and lazily stepped out of his beloved truck. He sauntered into school just as the bell rang. Opening the class room door to the world history classroom, an angry scowl overcame his face as he caught sight of a certain Russian sitting near the back window. Gilbert absolutely _hated_ Ivan. Whenever he saw those sparkling violet eyes and soft beige-blond hair, it would make his blood boil. He wanted to gauche those eyes out and rip the soft locks right from the scalp. And the sad part was he didn't even know why. He didn't know the reason behind his hatred, it was just there. He plopped himself down beside the Russian with an audible groan of disgust. Ivan shyly looked at him out of the corner of his eye, then, quickly looked back to the window. Gilbert could see his shoulders slouch as he tried to lean as far away from the albino as possible. _Pathetic_, he thought to himself.

The teacher started with her lesson plan and Gilbert just stared over the Russians head out the window. He looked down and saw Ivan sketching on the side of his work sheet. He briefly recalled the drawing Ivan had done in art, although he hated to admit it, it was stunning. _Ok the stupid oaf can draw_, he thought. _So what? _In the heat of his bitter mood, Gilbert reached over with his pen and drew a thick, dark line right through the middle of the sunflower Ivan was sketching. He smirked at the look of shock on the Russian's face. His glee quickly turned to surprise as Ivan's eyes narrowed, the taller male leaned over and scribbled over the albino's name at the top of his worksheet. Ivan sat back with a satisfied smirk. Who gave him the right to fight back? Gilbert lurched over the desk and scribbled right across the middle of Ivan's paper. With a grunt, the Russian pushed at his arms and ended up leaning against him trying to scribble on Gilbert's paper. The albino found himself enjoying the fight as a smirk tugged at his lips. The skirmish lasted for only about a minute as the teacher interrupted.

"Boys!" She exclaimed. "Is there a problem?" She asked tuning to them. Gilbert and Ivan were frozen mid-fight with Ivan sprawled across both desks, arms tangled with Gilbert's, and one of the albino's hands was caught in his beige-blond hair. They quickly untangled themselves.

"Um, no Mrs. Sanders." Ivan said quietly. Gilbert just scoffed. There was totally a problem. The stupid Russian was the problem.

First period went by with only the occasional glare. At the end of the period Ivan stood up and smiled at Gilbert. Damn that was a creepy smile.

"I shall see you later, Gilbert." He said, but while his smile was soft and inviting, his eyes were as cold as stone. Gilbert just sneered ignoring the Russian's eerie expression.

"Whatever, Ruskie," he spat and walked out of the class. _Ruskie_? He though to himself. _Really is that the best you can do? _It sounded more like a pet name rather than an insult. Disgusted with himself, he stomped angrily to second period. It bothered him all the way up until lunch.

Once he walked through the cafeteria doors, he was immediately greeted by Francis and Antonio.

"Hola Gilbert!" Antonio said cheerfully. "How has your day been so far?" Before Gilbert could answer the Spaniard continued. "You'll never guess what Lovi said to me! Well first he didn't call me a bastard in first period, then he complimented my shoes and his face turned all red like a little tomato and ohhhhh it was so cuuuuute!" Antonio continued to gush over Lovino. Gilbert just tuned him out and turned to Francis.

"Ugh I've had the worst day so far. You'll never guess what that stupid Russian did." The German sighed.

"And what would that be dear Gilbert?" Francis asked clearly intrigued.

"So that stupid yeti can actually draw pretty decently," that was an understatement. "And so I decided to mess with him by drawing over this _stupid_ flower he was doodling. But then the bastard drew on _my_ paper! So I drew on his then it escalated into physical contact. Like ew, he actually had the nerve to push me back. I'm too awesome to be touched by him." Gilbert vented, crossing his arms. Francis let out an _ohonhonhon_ laugh as he looked at the German.

"Please Gilbert you sound so unbelievably childish right now. If I had to guess I'd say you were flirting with him," Francis smirked at Gilbert's disgusted face. "And might I add he was flirting right back." Gilbert's face turned a hue similar to his eyes as he turned away avoiding Francis's knowing look.

"N-no way in _hell_!" He stuttered, not knowing why he was having such a hard time denying it. He looked across the lunch room to see Ivan sitting at a table near the back. He was laughing with a small boy with brown hair. It was an open mouthed laugh and his shoulders shook with every exhale of breath. His laughs subsided into a small smile as the boy said something else. Gilbert thought this smile was nice. It was sincere, his violet orbs sparkled with interest and compassion, even a little bit of mischief. Gilbert couldn't bare to look at it anymore, it disgusted him. He didn't understand the warfare going on in his mind. It was like he was fighting himself, he wanted to accept Ivan, he wanted to get to know him more, _he_ wanted to be the one Ivan smiled at like that, but he also wanted to hold on to the hatred he's harbored for over a year. He wanted to wipe that smug smile right off his face, crush him, humiliate him, do anything to cause him physical or emotional pain. It's was all too much for his mind to comprehend.

"I'm gonna eat outside, I'll see you guys in fifth period." Gilbert said, not looking either of his friends in the eye.

"But of course mon chére Gilbert." Francis said knowing his friend well enough not to question his motives. He shot the German one last glance then pulled Antonio to a nearby table consisting of their other friends.

Gilbert stalked out the cafeteria doors and exited through the back entrance of the school. Once outside he walked to the side of the school he knew nobody ever went. Sitting down at an abandon lunch table he pulled his sandwich out of his bag. The tinfoil around his sandwich caught on something buried in the depths of his cluttered backpack, causing it to fall onto the soft grass. Gilbert reached down to grab it but stopped mid-reach. His hand hovered over a long but thin piece of shiny silver. The silver was almost like knew, very few scratches graced it's smooth surface as it glistened in the sun. Gilbert just stared at the flute for what felt like ever. He took a deep breath and snatched the flute off the ground and cradled it close to his body, running his fingers over every edge. He hesitantly lifted the flute closer and pressed it to his lips. Taking a deep breath, Gilbert exhaled into the instrument. His long fingers danced across the body of the flute, only stopping to play a note then resuming its intricate performance. He felt the familiar song come over him as he became lost in the music and the memories. He finished the song with a soft note and pulled the flute from his lips. To his surprise, little drops of liquid splattered onto the silver flute. A hand shot to his face only to feel hot tears running down his pale cheeks. It was then he heard soft footsteps approaching, wiping his tears, his head shot up to greet the intruder. He didn't even have the energy to scowl as he caught sight of the familiar beige-blond hair, tattered scarf, and striking violet eyes.

"You play beautifully," Ivan said with a somewhat sad smile. With that he walked straight past the albino.

"R-Ruskie!" Gilbert shouted at his back, trying to resume his normal confident composure. "You tell_ no one_ about this. Or I will make your miserable life worse than it already is." Ivan just turned around and smiled that damn smile of his.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said softly then walked into the school. Gilbert shoved his flute into his backpack and ran after the Russian, abandoning his untouched sandwich on the table. He plowed through the school doors and frantically scanned the hallways. To his surprise, there was no sign of Ivan. He took a deep breath and walked to fifth period in the eerily empty hallway. He barely snuck into class, the bell rang right as he took his seat in between Francis and Antonio.

"Is everything alright Gilbert?" The worried frenchman asked. Gilbert forced a smile and red orbs met dark blue ones.

_No_. "Ja! It's all good!" He said, almost a little too cheerful, as he leaned back in his chair. No. Everything was not fine. He hadn't pulled that old flute out of his backpack since last spring. And when he finally did, his only audience was that goddamn Russian-

"Bastard!" Gilbert whipped his head around to see Lovino Vargas shouting as the sole being occupying his thoughts. Antonio had shot across the room in a matter of milliseconds to see if his precious 'Lovi' was ok. Ivan just cowered away from the angry Italian and fumbled over his words.

"I-I didn't mean it!" The Russian stuttered, rubbing the back of his head. Gilbert noticed the Lovino was holding his nose as he glared angrily at Ivan.

"Can one of you tell me what happened!" Their teacher exclaimed, choosing to ignore the Italian's harsh language.

"I-I dropped my pencil, so I bent down to get it. When I was sitting back up I accidentally bumped heads with Lovino..." The Russian explained quietly. The Italian just muttered profanities under his breath and looked away. Gilbert had to admit Ivan looked absolutely pitiful sitting there, fidgeting with the end of his scarf, a crimson blush spread across his cheeks. He had this cute little pout on his face and those violet eyes were darting around the room looking at anything but the teacher or Lovino. They settled for staring into Gilbert's own ruby eyes.

"You know, I heard Russians were stupid, but I didn't think they were _that_ dumb!" Gilbert said loudly to the class as his lips drew back into a satisfied smirk. The room erupted into small fits of laughter. Ivan just mumbled something into his scarf.

"What was that Yeti? I couldn't hear you," Gilbert said, holding a hand up to cup his ear. Ivan narrowed his eyes and looked directly at Gilbert.

"I said, you're one to talk considering your IQ is smaller than that of an average blade of grass." The classroom got silent as a couple of kids 'ooohed' in Gilbert's general direction.

"I don't appreciate my smartness being compared to grass, you stupid commie!" The German shot back.

"'Smartness' is such a juvenal word choice. But then again, I wouldn't expect anything intellectual to ever come out of that horrid mouth of yours." Ivan said with a smile. With that _goddamn stupid fucking_ smile of his. The class burst into a full on 'oooooh burn' session. Before Gilbert had the chance to say anything else, the teacher interrupted.

"That's enough boys! I'll let it slide this time because it's only the second day of school, but if it happens again you will both take a seat in the principles office." The two just silently returned to their pre-tests.

That was the last fucking straw. Gilbert was going to grab the stupid Russian by the hair and slam him face first into the nearest locker. Make that nose first. He would make the bastard _bleed_.

The period ended and Gilbert left the class through the back door to outside. He wasn't even going to bother going to sixth period. He couldn't take one more minute with that Russian bastard. Gilbert stomped through the parking lot near the stadium, he could practically _feel_ the steam fuming from his ears as he walked. The albino just climbed into his truck and slammed his face into the steering wheel a few times. Taking a deep breath he held back tears threatening to fall. He didn't know why he felt like crying. Maybe it had something to do with the flute he had tried so desperately to forget about. Maybe it was the way Ivan smiled sadly at him, as if he understood everything the German was feeling. Well he didn't. He fucking didn't. Nobody did, not even his brother. Especially not his brother, the pride and joy of the family, heir to to Beilschmidt Incorporated, the German engineering company his father owned. Sure Gilbert was blessed to live in a luxurious manor, his parents still happily married, having almost anything he wanted at his fingertips. But as they say, money can't buy happiness. On the outside he might seem like a rich cocky bastard, but that's only what he wanted people to think. On the inside he was broken. Broken, bloodied and bruised. He felt like he was piece of trash, being cast to the side in favor of his younger brother. Gilbert wasn't smart, but Ludwig was. He wasn't organized, he wasn't clean, he wasn't responsible, he wasn't _perfect_. But Ludwig was. He was never good enough before, as long as he could remember, Ludwig was always in the favor of their parents. Gilbert broke various things in the mansion when he was young, he teased the servants, doodled on his fathers important paperwork. He was problematic from a young age, but at least being scolded was a form of attention. Ah yes, attention, that is what he truly craved. Weather it be good or bad. Being in the shadow of his younger brother did things to Gilbert. He didn't blame Ludwig, the kid was naturally gifted, but he couldn't help but feel jealous of all the praise presented to him by their parents. That's why he acted out at school. That was why he bullied others, he liked to think that someone had it worse than him, it made him feel powerful. And right now Ivan had it worse, and he was grateful for that. But deep down he hated himself for bending an already broken soul. He didn't want to be the thing that finally caused him to snap. But he just couldn't stop himself, it felt too good to be the center of attention, and if he had to step on others to get that, he wouldn't hesitate.

The bell singling the end of school echoed through his mind, breaking his thoughts. Gilbert saw the familiar blond hair and blue eyes of his little brother exit the school and walk towards the car. As much as he hated his parents, he loved his brother more than anything. Even more than old Fritz. That old bum and his brother were probably the only people who truly cared about him. He shook those thoughts out of head as Ludwig climbed into the truck.

"Bruder, your eyes, have you been crying?" The blonde leaned over the seat, his face mere inches away from Gilbert's. Concern and wonder circling those crystal orbs. The older brother looked away. Putting in a brave smile the older brother turned back and laughed.

"_Kesesese_! The awesome me doesn't cry!" Those words betrayed him as the tears he had held in for what seemed like years spilled down his cheeks. Ludwig didn't hesitate to pull his brother into a tight embrace, whispering soothing words in German as the albino cried into his jacket. In the midst of his broken sobs, he looked out the window and caught a pair of bright violet eyes staring at him. That tattered scarf dancing in the wind behind him as he looked sadly at Gilbert. The staring contest was broken as Ivan's little sister latched onto his arm and pulled him towards home. Gilbert's blood red eyes narrowed as he watched them walk away. Now he knew. Now he knew the reason behind his deep hatred for the Russian. He was jealous. Ivan had people that actually cared about him. He probably had a loving mother and father at home that took care of him, held him close when he had nightmares, bandages his injuries when he fell out of a tree. They probably didn't have servants to do it for them. But then Gilbert thought back to those sad violet eyes. Filled with so much emotion, so much pain.

But the didn't matter right now. Gilbert still hated him.

**A/N: This chapter was actually really fun to write. I enjoy making Gil super obnoxious and out there, his playful interactions with Ludwig have always been a feel good thing for me. But I also like to write him in a vulnerable sense as well. I have to reach into the deepest parts of my mind and think 'How would this character react in this situation?' And I feel that Gilbert does have a vulnerable side that very few people see. Anyway on a lighter note, Gilbert and Ivan got more interaction this chapter :D And dang, someone hit Russia's sassy button that morning! ;D He's slowly getting better at standing up for himself. I love Gilbert fighting with himself, unsure of his own emotions. And I threw in hints of Spamano ;3 As for Fritz's part in the story? You'll have to wait and see!**

**Translations: Guten Morgen Bruder; Good Morning Brother Guten Morgen Liebste Bruder; Good Morning Dearest Brother Ja; Yes Mon Chére; My Dear****-**

**- Caramel-Buns**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow sorry for this super late update. I had a lot of family over for Thanksgiving so didn't really have time to write. This chapter is kind of short, sorry. Apologies in advance for spelling/grammar mistakes. **

*****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters**

*****Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Sad back stories, Self-harm**

The drive home was silent. Ludwig said nothing about his brother's breakdown and Gilbert sure as hell didn't want it to come up again. Besides his bitter mood, the only thing bothering him was that stupid Russian. No matter what he tried, he just couldn't get Ivan out of his head. His began to grit his teeth, knuckles white against the steering wheel as he thought about those violet orbs that seemed to bore into his soul. Ivan saw right through his act, and there was nothing the German could do about it.

Once they pulled into the driveway of the manor, Gilbert was out the car door in a matter of seconds, leaving a scrambling Ludwig in his wake. The younger brother opened his mouth to say something only for it to snap shut and his brother slammed the front door in his face. Ludwig's brow twitched slightly as he opened the door once more and stepped inside, shutting it softly behind him. He could already hear the yelling between his father and brother as he cautiously stepped into the hallway, listening in on their conversation.

"Are you some kind of animal?" It's only the _second_ day of school and I've already gotten calls from two of your teachers about your disrespectful behavior." His father's gruff voice echoed through the halls of the manner. Ludwig was surprised he was even out of his study and in the kitchen.

"Maybe if the school wasn't full of retards and fat Russians I wouldn't have a reason to be _disrespectful_." Gilbert shot back.

"Oh please you think _they're_ the retards?" Ludwig slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from gasping. He couldn't believe his father just said that to his own son.

"And who's fault is that? Maybe you should of raised me better!"

"I'm a very busy man. I don't have time to waste on a lost cause like you. Why can't you just be more like your brother and _listen_ for once in your pathetic life?"

"I hate you! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Gilbert raised his voice to a yell.

Their father sighed, "the feeling is mutual."

With that Gilbert kicked his chair to the floor and stomped down the hallway and up the stairs. Slamming his bedroom door loudly behind him. The albino hadn't even noticed Ludwig in his angry haze.

Gilbert huffed loudly, pacing around his room. Angry tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He let out a shout of rage and flipped his desk onto the floor, papers, pencils, and pens scattering on the plush carpet. His fit didn't stop there as he turned and kicked his bedside table onto the floor. He destroyed anything he could get his hands on. He ripped posters of rock bands off his wall, tore his clothes out of his closet, and finally punched the grand mirror on his wall, sending a large crack down the middle. He sunk to the floor, holding his head in his hands. Blood from his punctured knuckles stained his silver locks. The tears finally spilled over his waterline as he sobbed like a child. He lifted his head and was met with his distorted image in the cracked mirror. It was just like his life. A large crack resented by his father split the smooth surface of his life into a morbid mess. His door opened slowly and a made shuffled inside.

"Um Gil-"

"Not now." He quickly shoed her away so she couldn't see his tears. It wasn't the first time he's had a breakdown so by now the maids knew better than to question Gilbert further.

The albino shakily stood from his spot on the floor. He stumbled to his bathroom and slammed the door behind him, locking it. Tossing his leather jacket to the side, he threw open the cabinet under his sink and fell to his knees, digging through the mess of bathroom supplies and toiletries. His fingers brushed across the unmistakable texture of a ziplock bag. Pulling it from the cabinet he sat back and slumped against the bathroom wall. Slowly he opened the bag and reached in, the pads of his fingers played with the cool edge of the small razor blade. He shakily pulled the blade out of the bag and hesitantly pressed it to his wrist. He promised himself he wouldn't do this again. He promised Ludwig. But he deserved it. He was worthless, problematic, a _disappointment. _This was all his fault anyway. Stupid. _Cut_. Useless. _Cut_. Ugly. _Cut_. Piece of shit. _Cut_. More tears spilled down his face as he grit his teeth and dug the blade deeper into his wrist. A pair of violet eyes flashed across his memory as he went in for another slash. He ceased his cutting and thrust the blade across the tile floor, blood splattering the white stones. He brought his knees to his chest and let the tears fall once more. He hated himself. Not only was he just a waste of space in this god damn house, but he couldn't even keep a promise he made to the only person he truly cared about. He thought about Ludwig's disappointed face as those blue eyes graced his scars.

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Gilbert stood from the blood stained tile and ran his arm under cold water from the sink. He winced from the slight sting and dried his wrist with a black beach towel, so the scarlet blood would go unnoticed. He then retreated to the cabinet and pulled out a roll of bandages. Wrapping the gauze around his wrist, he grabbed the same towel from before and cleaned up his bloody mess. When the bathroom was returned to its previous state, he pulled his jacket back on and exited the bathroom. He grabbed his keys from his bedside table and stomped out of his room and down the hallway. He almost ran straight into Ludwig as he turned the corner.

"Where are you going?" His brother asked, crystal eyes blazing.

"Out." Was his only reply as he slammed the front door shut, climbed into his truck, and sped down the road.

**A/N: Eh sorry it's kind of short but I plan to make the next chapter longer. **

**- Caramel-Buns**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow sorry for another late update m I don't know how much I'll be able to update for the rest of December because you know Christmas and all that jazz. Anyway thanks to everyone who has left me reviews so far, it means a lot to me!**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters**

*****Warnings: Language, Yaoi, Sad back stories, Mild violence, Gilbert being a huge asshole **

Chapter 7

"I'll see you tomorrow Yao," Ivan said with a smile as he left through the back door of the Asian mart.

"Bye Ivan!" Yao called back, his oversized sleeves flapping as he waved.

Once outside, Ivan hopped into his rundown car and took off towards home. Despite the somewhat chilly weather, it was a considerably nice day. It was about six in the afternoon, he had gotten off early today because of slow business. The Russian decided to take a detour and visit the town's park. The sun was just beginning to set so maybe he could still make it in time to watch it go down. He and his sisters used to sit on a snow covered hill and watch the sunset almost every night back in Russia. He always loved the way the colors were painted across the sky, illuminating the colorless land with an array of oranges and pinks.

Parking his car on the side of the road, he jumped out and started towards the park. He inhaled the fresh air and let out a content sigh. This was so much better than being in the crowded Asian mart or cramped, musty apartment. Strolling through the dirt path under the shaded trees, Ivan thought back through the events of the day. For some reason his memory drifted to Gilbert's flute playing. As much as he hated to admit it, the German was quite skilled. Each note had a purpose, a reason for being there. It was so delicately placed that it would have gone unnoticed to the untrained ear. Ivan was somewhat of a music geek so he loved to listen to all kinds of different styles, ranging from heavy metal to classical. He thoughts then drifted to his fight with Gilbert in fifth period. The pride he felt after putting the albino in his place. He almost laughed out loud at the memory of the shock spread on the German's face. Gilbert might be a talented musician but it wasn't enough to overcome the year and a half of psychological torture and change Ivan's opinion of him. And to put it frankly, his opinion was the stupid albino was a nuisance.

Shoving his hands in his coat pockets, he buried his face in his scarf against the cold breeze. Following the winding dirt path, he trudged on. The amount of people began to thin as he traveled deeper into the towering trees of the park. He passed a bench here and there, and a couple of water fountains. He lifted his head and saw an occupied bench a few yards in front of him. He wholeheartedly intended to walk past the individual until, upon closer inspection, he saw wisps of pure white hair peeking out from under a black hood. The person had their knees pulled to their chest, face buried in their arms. Ivan only knew of one person with hair like that. Gilbert Beilschmidt, the overbearing, obnoxious, self centered German was sitting on a park bench in fetal position, shaking like a child. Ivan smirked to himself, this was his chance. He would finally give Gilbert a taste of his own medicine. The Russian took a couple of steps forward, ready to release the first insult that came to his mind. Ivan was now standing directly In front of Gilbert. He was going to-

His mind drew a blank as the albino lifted his head and stared at Ivan with tearful scarlet eyes. All malicious intent was immediately gone when those large, helpless eyes stared into his own violet orbs, almost like they were pleading for understanding. Ivan saw droplets of blood staining his gray jeans, and streaked through his snow white locks. Did he get into a fight? There wasn't any visible damage done to Gilbert. And if he had been victorious, he surely would have pranced around the neighborhood, announcing the outcome, not sitting by himself and crying.

"I- are you ok?" Was the only thing that escape the Russians mouth. Gilbert just stared at him with doe eyes, mouth slightly agape. Ivan had to resist the urge to just hug him to death because he looked so cute like that, sniffling, as he frantically tried to wipe his tears.

"Ja..."_ I sound so unawesome_, Gilbert thought to himself. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He came to the secluded part of the park to avoid people, and now the person he wanted to see the least was standing right in front of him. But as he looked up into those concern filled violet eyes, Gilbert found himself somewhat glad that Ivan had stumbled upon him and not someone else.

Ivan hesitantly took a seat next to Gilbert on the bench and the albino shied away, clutching his knees tighter to his chest. The Russian was at a loss for words so he just reached out and hesitantly rested a hand on Gilbert's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"Don't touch me." The German scowled in disgust, but he found himself not really meaning what came out of his mouth. Ivan retracted his hand looked down at his lap, mumbling a quick 'sorry'. Gilbert immediately missed the warm touch.

"Do you want to talk abou-"

"No."

Ivan narrowed his eyes and leaned towards Gilbert.

"Why must you be so stubborn, I'm only trying to help."

"And why would you help me? You're just a stupid Russian, you're probably plotting against me right now, I know you're gonna use this in your favor!" Gilbert was practically shouting now. His words not quite sticking together the way he indented. "I bet you told all your stupid friends about that flute too, huh?"

"I didn't tell anyone because I have no friends to tell! And it's all because of you!" Now Ivan was shouting. Gilbert's eyes turned the size of saucers and Ivan quickly leaned back and looked away. He was trying to comfort Gilbert, not make him feel worse.

"After all I've done to you..." Gilbert started shakily, "why would you want to help me?"

Ivan just sighed and refused to meet those beautiful scarlet orbs. "Because I- I know how it feels to be in your position. And the last thing I want is for someone else to feel the same pain I've felt." Ivan took another breath. "Even if that someone is you."

Gilbert knew those words were meant to comfort him but they only made him sink further into depression. This whole time he had done everything in his power to make Ivan feel miserable so he himself would feel better. What had Ivan even done to deserve this? Sure he was sort of weird, definitely a creep, and a little..._intimidating_. But those weren't reasons to ruin someone's high school career. And then there was the fact of his family. Ivan had a loving, welcoming family, his sisters cared so dearly for him. While Gilbert was stuck with parents who couldn't give a damn about their eldest son, he was always second best. No one remembers the runner up. He found himself starting to get angry again and he whipped his head towards Ivan. But then he saw it. The years of pain visibly circling those violet orbs. Pain caused by _him_. He felt the tears start to prick the corners of his eyes again.

"I- I'm so-" _sorry. Just say you're fucking sorry_. Gilbert couldn't bring himself to apologize, so he just sat there stuttering like an idiot. The words _refused_ to leave his lips.

"Gilbert just do me favor and shut your fucking mouth." Gilbert was shocked out of his mumbling as he looked at the Russian. Ivan was now standing and facing the park bench, looking at something behind them. Gilbert quickly stood and whipped around. The sight he saw shocked him into silence. The sky had begun to darken as bright purples and deep blues painted the clouds. The first glimpses of stars were beginning to twinkle into sight. Deep oranges and light pinks trailed down the sky, a brilliant almost yellow hue painted the horizon. It was a magnificent sight that had both Gilbert and Ivan's eyes widened. Ivan doesn't know how long they stood there. By the time he was able to peel his eyes away from the sight, the deep blues and purples had run down almost the entire sky, and the moon was just beginning to come into focus.

"I must be going now" Ivan said with a small smile. He then turned and walked back the way he came.

"Ruskie," Gilbert called after him. Ivan turned halfway and stared back at the albino. He watched as the German shifted uncomfortable, playing with the sleeves of his jacket and not meeting his eye.

"Th-thank you..." It was barely a whisper but Ivan heard him loud and clear. He just nodded and turned back, making good pace as he walked. He just couldn't get over how cute Gilbert looked. As much as he wanted to bash his face in with a metal pipe, he now had a whole new outlook on the situation. Maybe Gilbert would finally respect him. Or even start being nice to him!

* * *

><p>He was wrong. He was so, <em>so<em> wrong.

Ivan now wished he had gone through with hitting the albino in the face with a metal pipe. It was as if their encounter in the park had never happened. Or it had somehow flipped a switch in Gilbert and he was being even _more_ of an asshole.

"Jesus Christ! Why don't you take that stupid scarf off Yeti? It may be cold outside but it's like seventy degrees in here!" Gilbert's taunts echoed in his ears as he tried to ignore the laughter of the class. It was first period and Ivan just wanted to finish coloring his world map in peace. Besides, there was no way in hell he would take off his scarf, no matter the weather.

"Did you hear me you stupid commie? Why don't you just take the damn thing off? It's ugly anyway." That was it. _No one_ insulted his scarf. Ivan reached over, plucked the blue colored pencil out of Gilbert's hand and snapped it in half. He was going to try to ignore the German after their encounter in the park last week but it was getting difficult. Five days of verbal abuse was starting to get to him.

"What the fuck was that for?" The albino asked in confusion. Ivan just sighed and threw the broken pieces onto Gilbert's side of the desk.

The bell rang and Ivan quickly grabbed his things and excited the classroom.

The next three periods passed with no Gilbert or any of his other followers tormenting him. The Russian let out a sigh of relief as he entered the cafeteria. He quickly made his way to his usual table in the back of the lunch room to find Toris, Raivis and Eduard already there.

"Privet comrades!" Ivan said with a smile as he patted the small Latvian boys head with more force than he intended. He could feel the boy shacking under his touch. He always tried to be kind to Raivis but he seemed to be terrified of almost everything, especially the large Russian.

"Hello Ivan," Toris greeted him with a small smile.

"How's your day been?" Eduard asked, adjusting his glasses. Ivan just offered a pained sigh and looked at his lap as he took a seat between Toris and Eduard.

"Gilbert's really been going at it lately, huh?" Toris asked with a sad look in his eyes.

"Can't he like pull that stick out of his ass already?" A sarcastic voice sounded from behind him as a short blond boy slammed his lunch tray onto the table and took a seat on the other side of Toris. Ivan stifled a laugh at the blonde's antics.

"Hi Felix!" Toris greeted his friend with enthusiasm.

"Ugh, these school lunches are like totally going to ruin my figure," Felix commented dramatically leaning on Toris's shoulder.

"Maybe you should pack your own lunch then," the Lithuanian boy offered quietly.

"Too lazy!" Felix exclaimed as he sat back up and began to eat.

Ivan was glad he at least had these dorks to hang out with at lunch. Toris had introduced him to the other boys shortly after their first encounter. Raivis and Felix were also freshman like Toris. Eduard was a sophomore but he didn't have any classes with Ivan, the boy was in all excel classes, his knowledge easily trumped Ivan's. They were all a little different in their own way but he enjoyed spending his lunch periods with them. He wished he could ask them to hang out after school but the Russian was always too scared of reaction. He almost felt like Eduard and Felix only sat with him out of pity. Raivis went wherever Eduard went, always clinging to his sleeve for dear life. Ivan wondered how he managed to make it to all of his classes without the Estonian by his side. At least Toris considered him a friend. The Russian was just thankful for the company and a distraction from Gilbert.

They ate their lunch in peace, exchanging casual conversations. Eduard helped him with some of his geometry and he was thankful for the extra input. He and Toris exchanged poetry and artwork like they did everyday. His art seemed to grab the attention of the rambunctious boys at the table. Raivis even ceased his shaking to gingerly pull a portrait towards him for examination.

"Y-you're very talented," he said quietly.

"Thank you Raivis," he couldn't help but look at the small boy as if he was his own younger brother. The Latvian looked so helpless clinging to Eduard with large crystal blue eyes. Ivan took it as a personal challenge to protect the boy at all costs, even if he was terrified of the Russian.

Ivan slipped his phone out of his pocket and noticed it was almost time to go to his fifth period. He gathered his sketched and stood from the table.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said with a smile and went to throw his tray away. After disposing of his lunch, he turned to head out the back door like he always did, instead he was met with a burning glare, steaming from scarlet eyes.

Gilbert smirked taking another step towards the Russia. Ivan took a step back and felt the corner of the trash can make contact with his back. He could feel the fear and dread corse through his veins at the sight of the albino. Why did he continue to torment Ivan? What did he do to deserve this? _Why him? _

_"_What's that Yeti?" Gilbert asked with a smirk, motioning towards his sketchbook. Ivan instinctively clutched it closer to his chest, avoiding the albinos gaze. Before the Russian could register what was happening, his precise sketchbook was ripped from the safety of his arms. Ivan let out a very uncharacteristic whimper of surprise as Gilbert harshly snatched the book away from his grasps. The German just laughed as Ivan tried to reach for his sketchbook again.

"_Kesesese_! What's the matter Yeti? Just come and get it!" He jeered. Ivan narrowed his eyes, finally having enough of the albino's childish game. With surprising speed, the large Russian lurched forwards, catching Gilbert off guard. The unexpected attack caused the German to drop the sketchbook, sending all of Ivan's loose sketches littering the cafeteria floor. Ivan watched in horror as his personal sketches became publicized for the vigilant eyes of the students in the lunch room. It was like each sketch represented a part of his sanity as it crashed to the ground, shattering into bits and pieces.

"Who's this? She's certainly not eye candy," Gilbert joked as he picked up one of Ivan's many sketches of his mother. His deceased mother. His _beautiful_ mother. Something in the Russian snapped. He had enough. He was going to grab Gilbert's pretty little face and smash it into the pavement, damaging it beyond recognition. He was going to _fucking_ _kill_ him.

With a new found energy, Ivan laughed him self at the albino sending the sketch fluttering towards the ground. The pair wasn't far behind it as Gilbert's head hit the cafeteria floor with a sickening crunch. The German let out a strangled yelp as the Russian straddled him, large calloused hands finding his slim throat. Ivan had a psychotic look it in eye and he tightened his hold on the pale neck beneath him. Gilbert's face was twisted into an expression of pure agony as he scratched at Ivan's hands, trying to loosen the grip. The Russian could see the tears forming at the corners of Gilbert's eyes. Suddenly the albino reminded him of himself. He had once been in this position, he fathers cold grip tightened around his own neck. If it wasn't for Kat and Natalia's frantic screaming to break their fathers trance, he might not even be alive today. He immediately let go and practically threw himself of the albino, the attack ending almost as quickly as it had begun. He looked up into those pained blood red eyes as he scooted further back from Gilbert. His view of the albino was soon blocked as a crowd of people rushed in to see if he was ok. Ivan didn't stay to hear his answer, he frantically collected the scattered papers of his sketchbook and ran out the back door of the lunch room. He had completely lost control of himself. He was turning into the very being he despised.

He was turning into his father.

**A/N: Whew this was interesting to write. I really wanted to bring out Ivan's psychotic side, but I didn't want to make him completely insane because I like the sweet, but a little intimidating side of him :3 Anyway a cute little interaction at the park between them, I promise they will get closer soon, I have something really emotional planned for the next chapter ;D Besides, I don't want their relationship to move too fast because that would be unrealistic considering their current thoughts of each other. Anyway thanks for reading! **

**- Caramel-Buns**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: WOW IM A TERRIBLE PERSON. I'm so sorry for the late ass update. I was busy with holidays and all that jazz, plus the day after Christmas my family went on a road trip and ew I get carsick easily. I'm actually still on vacation so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but I'll try to finish it earlier. Apologies in advance for spelling/grammar errors. **

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters **

*****Warnings: Language, Yaoi, Sad back stories, Tears, Fluff**

**A Latvian Friend: thanks for the review Ben ;3 **

**Thank you to everyone who left reviews, they really motivate me to keep writing! **

Chapter 8

Ivan didn't go to school the next day. In fact, he didn't show up for the rest of the week. He had Natalia go to his classes to retrieve the extra work he had been assigned. After the incident, the Russian had ran out the back door of the school and didn't slow his stride until he was outside of the apartment building. His breathing was shallow and uneven, coming out in small pants and he barreled through the door. Luckily nobody was home. He went straight to his room and curled into a ball of self pity, gripping his head as the horrid memories of his past began to drown out the last of his sanity. The room began to spin, everything around him blurred in and out of focus. Suddenly the room began to shift and change. The walls taking the familiar shape of the Russian cottage.

_He was in his fathers room, standing by the door, teetering on his small feet. The man had wanted to talk to him, he slowly stood from his place at the old wooden desk. A few papers were knocked from the surface, fluttering to the ground. "You called father?" The small boy asked, slowly stepping further into the room. "Yes," his father said, not turning to him. "Did you milk the cows like I asked?" He father said in a strained voice. Fear seized his heart as he mentally scanned his checklist and realized he had forgot the simple task. "No father, I-I forgot." He stuttered. "I apologize-" "Don't apologize fool!" His father spun on his heel, knocking an empty vodka bottle to the floor, where it shattered into pieces. Ivan winced at the harsh sound as his father stepped towards him. "How many times is this?" His father slurred in his drunken state. "I-I don't know," the man let out an enraged noise and roughly grabbed Ivan by his tiny hand. Just as Ivan thought he would get off easy, he was thrown to cold ground beneath him. The back of his head hit the floor with a sickening crack. "This is the last straw boy," his fathers baritone voice sounded from above him. "I can't stand looking into those sickening eyes of yours." He kneeled down, resting his knees on either side of Ivan's small body. His large calloused hands found their way to the boys pale throat. "They're too much like your mothers." With that his grip tightened, crushing Ivan's windpipe. The Russian boy struggled and gasped for air, but none would come. His tiny hands clawed at his fathers wrist in a desperate attempt to free himself. Then suddenly he was looking down at himself. It was his calloused hands around that pale neck. He was looking down into tearful... scarlet eyes. He tried to release the albino from beneath him but his grip only tightened. Gilbert began to cough weakly, blood splattering the sides of his blue lips. No no NO. He needed to let go, why couldn't he the let go? He didn't want to harm him. Please! _

Ivan awoke with a start, breathing heavily as he tried to untangle himself from his bed sheets. His body was slick with a layer of sweat and there were salty tears cascading down his cheeks. He buried his hands in his face and sobbed like a child. A pitiful, unloved, cruel child. What had his life come to?

After calming himself down, Ivan slowly slid out of bed and dragged himself down the hallway to the bathroom. He entered and closed the door behind him. He braced his hands on either side of the small bathroom counter and looked up into the circular mirror. He was pitiful. He hated who he was becoming. Angrily, he ripped his tattered scarf from his neck and threw it to the ground. He slowly lifted his head to stare back at his own reflection. He visually winced at the gruesome sight. Scars of all widths and depths marred the pale skin around his neck. All of them were fairly old, but none had healed properly, leaving tattered markings all around the rugged skin. Ivan brought a hand up to gently grace a particularly nasty mark across the center of his neck. He choked back tears at the memory. He face was red with anger and frustration. He let out a yell and swept his arms across the bathroom sink, knocking everything to the floor. His back hit the wall behind him and he sunk to the floor, holding his hands in his face. He hated himself. He hated himself so god damn much. He really just wanted to end it all, but he had to stay strong for his sisters. He was all they had left and they meant the world to him. He couldn't leave them alone. He pulled the discarded scarf towards him. With shaking hands, he wrapped it back around him neck, covering the horrid scars.

He tried to just clear his mind but there was one thing that consistently broke his train of thought. He needed to apologize to Gilbert.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Gilbert had last seen Ivan. And frankly he was glad. The last time they spoke was when he had his creepy Russian hands wrapped around his fucking neck! Ivan disgusted Gilbert. Yet there was something in his eyes that looked almost scared. Like he was pleading for help. The German just shook those thoughts from his head and entered the locker room. School had already ended but Gil had nothing better to do than hang around. It was Friday so most of his friends were going out. And he last saw Ludwig being led away by some air head Italian. He just decided to assume they were busy.<p>

Gilbert sauntered to the back of the locker room and slumped down against the wall. He sighed and slowly slid the sleeve of his red hoody up, revealing more gruesome scars. He hadn't been able to stop himself this time. Criss cross marks of all shapes and sizes littered his wrist. He gingerly ran a slender finger over the marred skin. It was rough to the touch. He was shaken from his thoughts when the locker room door slammed open then shut. He quickly pulled his sleeve down to cover the ugly scars, just as a figure turned the corner. Of all the people, it was the stupid Russian. He seriously had the worst luck. Ivan didn't even seem to notice him, he went straight to his locker and began to put fresh clothes in. After shoving the dirty ones in his bag he turned to leave but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Gilbert.

"I-Uh Gilbert," Ivan stuttered dumbly. Gilbert began to stand from his spot on the ground. "I wanted to apologize-"

"Save it." Gilbert cut him off.

"No! You have to listen to me," Ivan shifted his body, blocking his path. He began to play with the edge of his scarf, something he often did when nervous.

Gilbert just stood there with a scowl on his face, waiting for Ivan to continue.

"I'm so sorry for what I did, I don't know what came over me," he buried his face in his scarf to hide his blush of embarrassment. "It wasn't awesome..." He trailed off, trying to using the albinos favorite word as some type of peace offering.

If Gilbert hadn't been seething with rage, he probably would have appreciated the effort. But no. He was far too upset to even consider listening to Ivan.

"You're pathetic." Gilbert spat, Ivan avoided his eyes and held an iron grip on the end of his scarf. His knuckles turning white from the pressure. "You're always hiding behind that stupid scarf. Why don't you just take it off?" He said taking a step forward. He was starting to regain some of his confidence. Ivan shifted backwards, he hands instinctively flying to his neck to hold the scarf firmly in place.

"I-I'd rather not."

"What's the matter Ruskie? Got an awful birth mark or something?" The albino erupted into a fit of laughter. For some reason it made Ivan happy to see the albino smiling. Even if the cause was his own pain.

"Please Gilbert," the Russian said, getting slightly irritated. "Nobody's even in here. You have no one to impress." That seemed to tick the German off.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone, now give me the stupid scarf!" He lunged forward and grabbed one of the long tails of the scarf, giving the fabric a pull, Ivan weight was shifted forward. The Russian quickly grabbed the part of the scarf around his neck, holding it in place.

"Gilbert please!" He begged as the albino just tugged harder in an attempt to loosen the cloth from around the Slavic man's neck. In a desperate effort, Gilbert lurched forward and grabbed the fabric around Ivan's neck with both hands. Before the Russian could register what we happening, the German pulled the fabric away from Ivan's reach. A laugh of victory broke trough the air but was immediately cut short by the sight of the Russian. Ivan's eyes were wide with fear and dread, tears brimmed at his water line and his moth was hung slightly open in shock. Gilbert looked down to see the gruesome scars that marked the skin. The albinos could feel the bile rise in his throat at the sight of the ugly scars.

Ivan fell to his knees and frantically used his hands to try and cover the marks. Silent tears cascaded down his cheeks like a waterfall.

"Please...," he muttered weakly. "Please don't look." He hung his head in shame and waited for the taunts and insults. But to his surprise he heard nothing. But he felt a pair of slender arms work their way around the his shaking shoulders. Gilbert was kneeling down next to Ivan, holding him tightly in his arms. He brought a pale hand up to Ivan's beige-blond hair, and tangled his fingers in it. He gripped Ivan as if his life depended on it.

"Shh..." He whispered trying to calm the Russian. "It's gonna be ok. I-I'm here now." He struggled to get the words out. "I'm so sorry." When those words left his pale lips it felt as if all the weight from his pathetic life was lifted off of his shoulders. Gilbert felt like he could start anew, like he could change. And this change was starting right now. He leaned back against the row of lockers and slowly pulled Ivan into his lap. Under any other circumstances it would have been quite a comical position. Gilbert was sitting against the lockers, legs outstretched. Ivan was sprawled across the cool tile floor, his head was pressed firmly against Gilbert's chest and his arms had worked their way around his waist. The albino just continued to hold him tightly and stroke his soft hair. He was marveled at the texture of the beige locks. He found himself playing with the hair, twirling it around his finger before running his hand through it.

Gilbert thought he would be hating every minute of this, but he found himself not minding. He was actually sort of enjoying it. Ivan's body was warm pressed against his. And for some reason his stomach felt like it was doing backflips and his heart felt like it was ready to jump out of his chest. He sort of like the feeling. It was new to him. Different yet exciting. It just felt right.

Ivan's sobs had subsided into quiet breathing. He was so tired and so comfortable that he almost fell asleep atop the albino. Ivan didn't know why, but he liked this. He liked being here with Gilbert. He liked the comfortable silence between them. He liked the way the German gently stoked his hair. He nuzzled himself further into Gilbert's toned chest and let out a light moan. He could feel the albinos strong, steady heart beat echoing in his ear.

"That's enough Ivan," Gilbert cooed lightly, finding himself not really wanting to move. "Besides your fat ass is heavy." It was a half hearted insult but when Ivan pulled himself up, his face was only inches away from Gilbert's. And that idiot was smiling. A sincere, genuine smile. A smile that did funny things to the Germans insides and caused a blush to spread across his pale cheeks.

"That's the first time you've called me by my name!" Ivan said as if he was proud of the fact. Gilbert's blush just deepened as he pushed the Russian off of him.

"Ya, ya. Whatever," he said trying to hide his blush by turning away from the Russian as he stood to his feet. His eyes landed on Ivan's discarded scarf. Slowly, he bent down and took it into his shaking hands. His scarlet orbs trailed across it slowly. It was a dingy scar, long, off-white, tattered. It looked so old that Gilbert started to wonder just how young the Russian was when he received those scars. He felt like vomiting when he saw faint stains of blood on the inside. It made him sick. His grip tightened on the scarf as he turned on his heel. Ivan was looking at him with a somber expression. Gilbert took a step forward and hesitantly stretched his arms out. Ivan made no move to pull away as the German slowly wrapped the scarf back around his neck. He actually leaned forward slightly to give the albino better access. After he finished returning the scarf to its rightful place he ran his hands down the long tail, feeling the tattered fabric in between his thumb and pointer finger. He reached the end of the scarf and let go, the tails fluttered down and rested against Ivan's coat. The Russian flipped them over his back and grabbed his bag from the floor. Gilbert didn't like it when he let go. He felt like he was letting go of Ivan. It was so, how did he decribe it? So _weird _to have his whole opinion of somebody flipped completely upside down in the matter of a few hours. If made him rethink all the people he had bullied in the past years. He knew none of their stories. For all he knew, they could be going through the same shit he was. He glanced over to Ivan, or they could be going throw worse. He shook the thoughts from his head and grabbed his bag.

The two left the locker room together in silence. Once outside the school, they were met with thundering rain. Ivan sighed and looked down the street.

"You walked here didn't you." Gilbert said.

"Uh, ya." Ivan said sheepishly. What Gilbert did next both surprised himself and the Russian. He reached out and grabbed Ivan's calloused hand and led him out into the rain.

"C'mon," he said, not daring to look back at the Slavic man. "I'll give you a ride home."

Ivan's lip turned up into a tiny smile and he gently squeezed Gilbert hand back. "Ok."

**A/N: Haha I'm sorry I write depressing shit. But eyyyy they're finally having meaningful interactions! I'm trying to perfect the pace because I hate fics were they know each other for like two days and they're already in love. It's just not realistic. But I also don't want to bore you guys to death. Anyway thanks for reading and please leave a review of you have time! The next chapter should be out soon. **

**- Caramel-Buns**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: sorry this is kind of late. **

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters**

*****Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Fluff, Sad back stories **

Chapter 9

Gilbert didn't let go of his hand until they arrived at the black Chevy Silverado. Ivan hesitantly stepped into the passenger seat as the albino walked around the truck to take his seat behind the wheel.

"Alright," Gilbert said with a smirk. "Where ya headin?"

"Oh just to the apartment complex down Main Street." Ivan said quietly, looking at his hands in lap. The German said nothing as he peeled out of the now empty parking lot. The Russians hands instinctively flew to the dashboard, securing an iron grip. His violet eyes were wide with terror as Gilbert sped down the road. The albino couldn't help but let out a short laugh at the Slavic mans reaction.

They had arrived at the apartments in about ten minutes thanks to Gilbert's hectic driving. The German quickly checked his watch.

"Jesus it's almost five," he said more to himself than Ivan. "How long were we in there?" The Russian just shrugged and grabbed his bag from by his feet. Sparing one last glance at Gilbert he stepped out of the car. Almost five? Katyusha should be home from the university soon. Luckily he didn't have work today so they would be able to spend dinner together.

As if on cue, the forest green Saturn pulled into the parking lot of the apartments. After parking the run down vehicle, Katyusha stepped from the drivers seat and was met with the slightly flustered face of her brother. He was clutching his bag to his chest standing just two parking spots away beside a big black truck.

"I-Ivan!" Katyusha briefly stuttered, before getting a better look at the person in the drivers seat. "Oh! Who's your friend?" She asked enthusiastically. Gilbert nearly choked from behind him at the sight of his sisters chest. Those things were _big_.

"Um..." Before he could even finished, Kat reached into the passenger seat of her car and pulled out a thick slab of meat in a nice package.

"Look what I was able to pick up today!" Ivan's mouth watered at the sight. It had beed ages since he's had a rich meal the meat was promising. For the last couple months, him and his sisters had practically been living off of cup of noodles. She then turned her focus to Gilbert. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked, a wide smile spread across her face. This was the first friend Ivan had ever brought home, it was only natural to invite him in, right?

Gilbert hesitated before answering. "You know what, yes. I would love to." Although he was staring at her chest rather then meeting her eyes. He had nothing better to do than go home to his ass wipe of a father anyway. His answer both shocked and pleased the Russian. And before he knew it, him and Gilbert's arms were loaded with grocery bags. Katyusha locked the car, meat tucked firmly under her arm.

"Let's get inside, it's quite chilly out here." She smiled again before ascending the stairs leading to the run down apartment. Ivan followed in her wake, suddenly feeling self conscious of his home. Did he remember to pick up? Was his room clean? Did he make his bed? What would Gilbert think of such a cramped space? Would the stains on the carpet bother him? Or what about the marks on the walls? Would he mind all his sketchbooks littering his desk?

"Ivan." Katyusha's voice was quiet, reassuring. She could sense the uneasy state of her brother. He nodded and forced a smile.

"What a quaint little place you've got here," Gilbert grinned at the Russian as he stepped into the apartment and set the bags on the rickety old kitchen table. For some reason Ivan's stomach started to feel funny when Gilbert smiled at him like that. He set the grocery bags down and immediately went to unloading them.

"This is the first time you've stopped at the store in a while," Ivan said as he put the various food into its designated places.

"Ya I was able to stop by one way home," Kat smiled as she began to unwrap the meat. "I figured it's about time we had a meal other than the food you bring home from the Asian mart."

"Woah, you work at the Asian mart?" Gilbert interjected. "I love that place!"

"Oh funny, I-I've never seen you there." Ivan said as he remembered the times he _had_ seen Gilbert and hid from his presence.

"Who's this brother?" Natalia had entered the kitchen upon hearing her siblings arrival.

"Oh Natalia, this is Gilbert." His younger sister sent an icy glare in the albinos direction. Maybe having the German over for dinner wasn't the best idea.

"Is is just you guys that live here?" Gilbert asked as he avoided the menacing aura Ivan's younger sister was giving off.

"Yes." Ivan said in a slightly sad tone, his violet eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment as if he were remembering something. The look was as gone as quick as it came, but he didn't miss the look of pity in the albinos scarlet eyes. "Let's drop the somber mood," he said and moved the other side of the kitchen. He turned the dial of a small radio and upbeat music began to fill the small kitchen. The whole room seemed to light up as the music resonated off the walls. The song sounded like an old folk song, Gilbert assumed it was Russian because it was like nothing he had ever heard before. Ivan and his sisters however seemed to recognize it instantly. Even Natalia cracked a smile as Ivan grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room, twirling her to the beat of the music.

"Toi, Toi, Toi!" They shouted in unison, which seemed to be the only lyrics in the whole song. Gilbert laughed as they dance, out of the corner of his eye he could see Katyusha swinging hips in time with the music as she hoped from one end of the kitchen to the other, collecting various items for the meal.

"Toi, Toi, Toi!" All three shouted again. Gilbert just smiled to himself as he leaned against the counter. Why couldn't his family be like this? He found himself feeling the familiar sensation of jealousy knotting in the pit of his stomach. If he ever tried something like this at his home, his brother might laugh but not join in. His mother would scold him to take a seat. His father would probably smash the radio to bits and beat the living hell out of him. Actually now that he thought about it, they were never all together for meals anyway. He was torn from his thoughts when Ivan grabbed his arm and pulled him into the living room. He grabbed Gilbert's hands with his own and whirled him around the same way he had done to Natalia. The German was stunned at first, his feet moving awkwardly beside Ivan's skilled ones. But then, with a smile, he let himself get lost in the music. He leaned into Ivan's touch and their feet moved expertly together as they twisted and turned around the small living room. Gilbert and Ivan broke into a fit of giggles as they paraded around the apartment. In fact, they were both laughing like the idiots they were. Katyusha and Natalia were laughing as well as they danced with each other around the kitchen.

The song began to slow and Ivan dropped one of his hands, only to secure it around the albinos thin waist, pulling him in. Gilbert's now free hand flew to Ivan's shoulder where it rested so naturally. Ivan took over, spinning them in slow circles, dancing in an almost waltz-like fashion. Gilbert took the time to study Ivan's face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was curved upward into a sincere smile as he hummed along with the music. Gilbert's face flushed as he caught himself admiring how handsome the Russian was. The song began to speed up again. Their lazy circled became tighter and faster as they spun around and around. Gilbert laughed an open mouth laugh, his heart sailed in is chest, this was the best he had felt in a long time.

"Toi, Toi, Toi!" All four of them shouted together. With a final run through the melody, the song came to an abrupt stop. As did their dancing Ivan suddenly dropped the arm around Gilbert's waist and leaned forward. The German had no time to comprehend the situation as he fell back with the Russians strong arms, completely trusting Ivan as the Slavic man lowered him into a dip.

When the music faded, Ivan pulled the albino back to his feet but didn't release his hold. Neither did Gilbert. They sat like that for what felt like eons, their faces at such a close proximity that Ivan could see every detail in those enchanting scarlet eyes. That's when he realized they weren't just scarlet, it was like a rainbow of color. There were purple and even pink undertones and multiple shades of red that gave Gilbert's eyes a beautiful glow that had Ivan captivated. Suddenly the oven beeped and the two boys flew apart from each other.

"Oh it's ready," Kat said as she eyes the boys with a knowing look. They just awkwardly shuffled to the table as Katyusha set out a variety of side dishes. There were mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, and even piping hot piroshki. Ivan had to stop himself from drooling as his sister set the now cooked meat in the center of the small table.

"This looks delicious sister," it was Natalia who spoke as she took her seat beside Ivan.

"Ya man, holy shit this looks good," Gilbert chimed in, taking the seat on the other side of the Russian.

"Thank you for the meal Katyusha," Ivan gave his thanks as well as his older sister shrugged off her apron and took a seat at the table.

"Thank you guys, but it's really nothing." She blushed, always humble.

The four wasted no time in digging in, within about twenty minutes almost all the food was gone. Casual conversations were exchanged. Where do you live Gilbert? Do you have any siblings? What part of Germany are you from? The usual table topics. But there was something that was bothering Ivan. He could tell the albino was hiding something, he just didn't know what. He could tell by his body language, how he answered every question as if the response was prewritten in his head.

"Oh man," Gilbert sighed, leaning back as he stretched his arms over his head. "That was so good, I don't think I'll be able to eat another bite."

"Are you sure," Katyusha interjected. "Because I just put a pie in the oven."

"Scratch than, I'm hungry all over again."

"Ivan," Kat said sweetly, but there was an air of confidence surrounding her. A bit of mischief lied beneath her innocent tone of voice. "Why don't you show Gilbert your room while I finish the pie and clean up a bit."

"Oh, um, of course sister." He stood from the table and offered for Gilbert to follow. Natalia also stood up with the intention to follow her beloved brother, but was stopped by Katyusha's arm.

"Nat, why don't you stay and help me clean, alright?" Natalia shot a glare at Gilbert before nodding in agreement, face red with pent up anger.

Upon arriving in his room, Ivan noted the he had indeed forgotten to make his bed that morning and various sketchbooks littered his desk and floor. Gilbert bent down to retrieve one from the ground.

"Is this your work?" He asked

"Yes, you're welcome to look through it if you like." Gilbert didn't hesitate to leap across the room and land not so gracefully on Ivan's bed. Leaned against he headboard he states to flip through the pages. The Russian awkwardly shuffled near the foot of the bed before taking a seat.

"Hey Ivan," Gilbert asked, shifting his gaze to the Slavic man. "What's the meaning behind this one?" He held the book out to the Russian who gingerly took it from his hands. The picture was one he had drawn during the darker times of his life. It was sort of a surreal self portrait. The picture was only from the shoulders up, the character had his eyes closed, mouth slightly agape. His beige-blond hair was flowing in elegant locks around him, framing his face. Ivan's violet eyes traveled down the picture where the neck had been severed, brightly colored blood was pooling out in large wisps that floated around the figure. His off-white scarf was unraveled from his neck, trailing around the figure as if it was fading into the distance. He quickly shut the book and set it beside him.

"I'm sorry for that, this sketchbook is from a darker period of my life." He finally looked up, meeting Gilbert's eye. He expected to see pity, disgust, even uneasiness. But instead he was met with the confident smirk he used to loath so much.

"Nah, I think it's cool," he said as he looked down, his scarlet eyes briefly flickered to his wrist. "You've found a healthy way of dealing with your problems. A healthy way of expressing yourself. It must take a lot of self control to sit down and draw rather than punch a hole in the wall."

Ivan let out a brief laugh. "I've punched my fair share of holes," he said with a smirk. Gilbert couldn't help but let out a laugh as well.

Katyusha entered her brothers small bedroom and was delighted to see the two boys laughing softly.

"Desserts ready," she said and retreated to the kitchen. Gilbert shot from the bed like a spring and raced down the hallway, Ivan following close on his heels. They skidded to a stop in the kitchen to see Kat pulling a mouthwatering pie from the oven.

"It's chocolate!" She said happily as she set it down and grabbed the homemade whipped cream from the fridge. Natalia was sulking in a corner but her face lighted a bit as she eyes the pie hungrily.

Once he pie was cut and distributed onto four plates, they wasted no time digging in. Gilbert had only taken one bite when his phone rang in his pocket, causing an upbeat tune to echo throughout the kitchen.

"Ah, hold on," he said through a mouthful of pis as he answered the phone. His content expression quickly changed to one of discouragement as the person on the other end began to speak. He quickly stood from his chair and walked around the corner to gain some privacy. His fathers baritone voice scolded him from the other end. Where are you? What are you doing? Did I give you permission to do that? You need to get home. Yes now. Our guest will be arriving soon.

That's right, he had completely forgotten about the benefit dinner tonight. Even though instead of benefiting the charities his father was sending money too, it was more of a party for a bunch of rich snobs that to sit around and spread pointless rumors. He couldn't give less of a fuck but his father _insisted_ that he be there. And when he insisted something, it meant he demanded it.

With a reluctant sigh, Gilbert ended the call and sulked back to the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry guys but I gotta head out. Thank you so much for dinner," he then picked up the pie and started to shovel bites in to his mouth, not wanting to leave without finishing the delicious treat.

"Slow down sweetheart," Katyusha said gently, "I don't want you to get a stomach ache. Here," she said as she scooped another piece of pie up from the tin and dropped it onto his plate. She then covered it with a piece of tinfoil to keep it warm. "Take it with," she said with a smile.

He couldn't help but grin at the kindness. "Thanks so much!" He said and grabbed his backpack from beside the door. "Ivan." He said without turning back to face the Russian. "Thank you." With that, he left the apartment, pie in hand.

**A/N: Well that was fun to write! if you're curious, the song they were dancing too is called Toi Toi Toi here's the link to listen to it: ** /watch?v=M2esIeN8E1k

**- Caramel-Buns**


End file.
